Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Max Tennyson
Maxwell Tennyson is a semi-retired Plumber who is the grandfather of Ben and Gwen. He has wielded the Omnitrix in the alternate-reality episode Gwen 10 of the original series. He was a good friend of Kevin's father. His wife is Verdona Tennyson and he has 2 sons, Carl Tennyson and Frank Tennyson Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but he wears a blue shirt with white jeans and black shoes. ]] In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance but with blue jeans. ]] In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he looks the same as he does in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, but the red part on his shirt are black. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with his ''Omniverse ''attire. He has grown a small beard. In Ben 10: The Journey, he has his original series appearance, but his shirt is fully white. In Ben 10: Unbound , Present Max has his''Omniverse appearance but the red on the shirt is darker, he has normal eyes and Alien Force/Ultimate Alien pants. Past Max is the same as his present self. .]] In Ben 10: Nueverse, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but with less wrinkles, and the flowers on his shirt are black. Backstory Not many details are given on Max Tennyson's childhood and background: In Permanent Retirement, Max's older sister, Vera Tennyson is i ntroduced; she is seen as having her own weird taste in food, and is hinted as having knowledge that aliens are real. In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Max's older brother, Gordon Tennyson is introduced; in the events of the episode Gordon is also a Plumber, still on active duty, as is his wife, Betty Jean Tennyson, and their son, Joel Tennyson. A ten-year old version of Max was seen in the episode Don't Drink the Water. In Under Wraps, Max mentions having spent his childhood su mmers on his Uncle Jedediah's farm, where he learned about the merits of hard work. In Last Laugh, a 'not-quite-all-there' Max, under the effects of Zombozo's happiness-draining, mentions having been afraid of heights as a kid and then, when "enough was enough", Max "climbed up to the top of the water tower" and 'scared the fear' right out of him. In They Lurk Below, it was shown that Max had a childhood friend was calle d Donovan Grandsmith, who sums Max up as; "growing up he always was the worrywort...never the risk-taker", like himself. 30-years earlier, Donovan and Max had both been broke when Donovan offered Max a business opportunity which he turned down. Max later became a Plumber (Donovan thought Max was a plumber that works with plumbi8ng), establishing that Max's career as a Plumber lasted for about 28 years before he retired (Max mentioned that after 28-years on the job, he'd nev er figured out who was behind the Bermuda Triangle). In the episode The Return, it was revealed that Max had been an astronaut and would have been the first man on the moon, but left the program before the Apollo Moon mission. In his own words, Max said he just 'took his step for mankind in other ways'. It is later revealed that he did in fact go into space, just not with NASA. It is unknown if Max's strange taste in food was acquired from his adventures to other planets during his career as a Plumber, or if its root can be found in his childhood. It was revealed'' in Moonstruck'' that Max met Verdona when she was held captive by a Synthroid (a species of robotic aliens) that wants to use her Anodite powers as fuel for their planet. Max saved Vendona who went on as his wife. Ben 10 Grandpa Max is a Plumber, who takes his grandchildren Ben and Gwen on a cross-country trip, during which Ben discovers an alien watch, the Omnitrix. His grandson uses the watch to become the superhero "Ben 10". Max helps his grandchild fight bad guys and aliens, he also teaches Ben to use the watch responsibly. During their adventures, Gwen and Ben question Max's uncanny knowledge and the fact he doesn't seem to be bothered by all the weirdness they encounter. It is eventually revealed that Max and the alien warlord Vilgax are old enemies. In the episode Tr uth, Max reveals he is part of inter-galactic police force known as The Plumbers and that h e had fought and defeat Vilgax years before. During the episode he meets his old partner Phil. He discovers Phil stole the Null Void Projector, using it to make easy money, by freeing the aliens who the Plumbers had already captured, then fighting and catching them for profit. In the episode Perfect Day, Max has received a wedgie from Cash and JT. In the episode The Visitor, it is revealed the Omnitrix was originally sent to Max by the alien Xylene (who was Max's old flame) and accidentally ended up in the possession of his grandson, Ben. Crisis (Franchise) In Ben 10 & The Master Assassins, Max deploys Ben & the gang on missions. In Real Targets, Max was targeted by The Master Assassins. However, he devised a plan so Ben and the rest of the Plumbers could save him. However, Ben is furious as Max did not tell him about this plan. Ben 10: Reloaded Max is still with his Grandkids and they are ready for Training. Before Max left his own mission for the next 2 years on Alien force. In Episode Space Red Ranger, Max Sends Andros to save Ben and his friend. Ben 10: Infinity He has his OV appearance. Ben 10: Alien Force Max's role was brought down to minor when he went missing and Kevin joined the team. He now acts as a mentor, like Azmuth, to the team and is training the Plumber's Helpers. Ben 10: R-Evolve Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Voltex Bob 10 One of Eugene's friend. He appears An old friend he was... in Bob 10. He helps with Eugene,Bob & Gang to stop Phil. Ben 10: The Omniwars Max will be a recurring character, and has major roles in season 4. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance, but with normal eyes. He appears in An Unexpected Upgrade, where he calls Gwen and Kevin for help. He makes a silent cameo in It's...Echo Echo Time!. In F.A.I.L., he helps Ben assemble a new team and fights Dr. Animo in Plumbers' HQ. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He now wears a blue flower shirt with brown pants and brown shoes. He reappears in Sweet Dreams (Super Omniverse) to help snap Ben out of sleep. Jimmy 10 In Jimmy 10, Max gets kidnapped by Vilgax, so Vilgax can lure Jimmy into giving him the Decatrix. ben 10 omni alien max tennyson is a main character in ben 10 omni alien and he is more powerful than he was in ultimate alien and he has been ranked up to station commander of the plumbers head quarters. Ben 10: Unlimited Power﻿ Max Tennyson was a minor character in Ben 10: Unlimited Power, only appearing in one episode. He appeared in The Siege of the Earth Part 1, the 1st part of the Season 1 finale. He was killed in the very same episode.﻿ Noah 10 In Noah 10, he never retired and is still at his rank of Magister. He trained Noah when he became a Plumber. He is Noah's commanding officer and mentor. He often gives Noah missions. Ben 10: Alien Universe Max Tennyson appears in the second season episode "Clancy Strikes Back!" in Ben 10: Alien Universe. Ben 10: Alien Defender He looks like his UAF appearance, but with white pants. Appearances *The Power Within Ben 10: A New Series He Looks like he does in UAF Appearances *A New Adventure (BTANS) Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Trouble With Doubles (first reappearance) *Escape From the Infinimatrix *Bait *Alpha Returns *Wrath of Vilgax (hologram) *Clown Catastrophe *Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer *Behind the Mask *Play It Back Again *Ben 10: Fall of the Omniverse Past/Future Selves 60-year old Max *To The Past *Forever Stealing 61-year old Max *Summer Again 92-year old Max Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Break Up and Shape Up (first reappearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse *The Ultimate Start (first reappearance) *Can't Hide from Cyber-Hide Past/Future Selves 61-year old Max Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 2 (first re-appearance) *Old Plumber and the Sea *One of Us (mentioned) *Requiem of a Levin *Starway to Heaven Ben 10: The Journey All episodes Ben 10: Nueverse All episodes except The Invention. Past/Future Selves 35-year old Max *The Invention DZ: Omniverse *The Mission (first reappearance) Nano 10 #Burnt To The Bone